


Dobotsu Trigger

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Traits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Shirabu wakes up to suddenly find out that he's sprouted out animal parts. Anxious to what would happen to him, it's Semi that serves as his hero from the probable permanency of the said animal spell.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 16





	Dobotsu Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> \+ proofread and edited by yours truly!

Shirabu hears the birds chirping outside his window as he groans and tosses around. He suddenly feels something strange atop his head. He sits up and scratches his hair, 'Fluffy,' he thinks and yawns before pausing.

He raises his hand once more and feels something soft. "Eh?" he immediately gets up and stands in front of the mirror.

"EEEH?!" A scream from Shirabu was heard throughout the room. Semi wasn't home yet so Shirabu was in a very panicked state. 

He had one question in his mind, 'What the actual fuck?' 

He whimpers, his twitching bunny ears not helping the situation. He looks behind him only to see a twitching bunny tail. He stares at the mirror in horror, too scared to touch his ears because when he did that earlier, it felt weird. 

He immediately wears a hoodie and tucks in his tail. He tries moving his ears backward, resulting in a headache but he was able to put the hood up. He made a vow, that absolutely nobody should know about this. 

He buries himself in his sheets, frantically searching in his phone what on earth was happening to him. 'Dobotsu Trigger,' was a common article mostly from mystery solver sites and horoscope pages. He sees an article from Wikipedia and reads that it's believed to disappear within a day if kissed by their one true love. 

"KUSO!" he curses out and tosses his phone. 

No way in hell was he going to kiss his 'one true love' his senpai hated his guts already he didn't have to add fuel to the flame by asking Semi to kiss him. 

"You sure have energy," the door opens and Shirabu's bunny ear twitches. "I could hear you shout from the entrance," Semi's voice rings through. 

Shirabu could feel his blood rush up his cheeks, not emerging from the covers and staying silent. Semi raises a brow, "What's up with you?" he sighs and the rustle of plastic could be heard. Then, it hits Shirabu. 

The uncontrollable smell of a banana.  
"Semi-san," he murmurs, immediately clasping a hand over his mouth, 'No what the fuck?! What am I doing?' 

"Is that a banana?" he uncontrollably asks, fidgeting under the sheets as Semi looks at the bundle of blankets in a very confused manner. 

"Yeah..? You want some?" he asks. 

Shirabu immediately jolts up, his hoodie getting caught in the blanket and getting removed revealing his bunny ears. Semi's eyes widen, but it was only the beginning of Shirabu's weird behavior. 

He jumps from the top bunk, hurriedly scarfing down the banana Semi offered, startling the other setter. His tucking in of the bunny tail was futile too because the tail twitched when he digested the banana, fluffing its way out. 

"W-What the fuck?" Semi backs away a bit, surprised at the situation. He rubs his eyes, really seeing a copper-colored tail with matching ears.

Shirabu comes down from his banana high and realizes that he has been exposed. He panics and immediately pulls up his hood, "Don't look!" 

"What on earth did you do?" 

"Like hell I know that!" he responds and whimpers, embarrassed at the current situation. Semi takes a step forward towards Shirabu as his fluffy tail aggressively fluffs behind him. 

Semi grabs a banana and sticks it in front of Shirabu who immediately pounces on it, only to miss when Semi lifts it up. "I- If this is some sort of prank Tendou dragged you in, you could stop now," 

Shirabu appears flustered, "N-No! I wouldn't humiliate myself like this on purpose!" 

Semi looks at him, genuinely concerned, "I think we should tell a teacher-" 

"-No!" Shirabu immediately cuts him off and grabs on his leg. To Semi's surprise, he tries to shake off Shirabu but the bunny boy won't budge. 

"Please! Don't tell anyone!" he looked like he was on the verge of crying. 

Semi somehow felt bad for his kouhai. He tosses the banana on his bunk, luring Shirabu away from his leg. He grabs a chair and waits for the younger male to consume the banana. 

"Have you looked...whatever this is up?" he eyes Shirabu up and down, the younger male nodding. "That's a surprise, no funny remark or anything?" Semi raises his brow. 

Shirabu lets out a 'tch' while looking away. 

"What did it say?" 

"I- I don't wanna," 

Semi sighs, "Alright, suit yourself. I'm leaving for practice," he stands up and grabs his uniform, "I'll tell the others you aren't feeling well, but you better fix whatever this is soon,".  
"It's not like I don't know that," Shirabu mutters under his breath. 

Semi enters their bathroom, clutching his chest as he tries to shake off the initial shock, 'Oh god, he's adorable!' he curses mentally. 

He splashes his face with water, wiping it with a towel, and starts getting dressed for school. He genuinely wanted to help his bratty kouhai, so he thought he'd take it in his own hand. 

He brings out his phone and searches up 'what happens when you suddenly grow bunny parts?' 

The article Shirabu saw immediately popped up, unbeknownst to Semi that it was the latter read while he was gone. He starts scrolling through the article and sees the cure. 

He furrows his brows, 'Surely he has someone he likes?' 

He sighs and keeps his phone, exiting the bathroom to see Shirabu bundled up in his blankets once more. 

He blushes at the adorable sight, immediately turning away and grabbing his bag. "You sure you don't need help," 

"When it's coming from you, probably not," he snarkily replies. This ticks Semi off a bit, shaking his head as he swings the bag on his shoulder. 

"Then, I guess I'll just bring you lunch later, I'm off now," he waves and exits the room. 

Shirabu can't help but feel guilty for being mean to Semi. His ears droop, irritating the young setter. He opens his laptop that was laying on the table, hoping that there was another way to cure whatever was going on. 

Yet, what he found was worse. 

'If not cured within 48 hours, permanent effects would apply,' 

Shirabu gasps and slams his head down in frustration. He immediately lifts his head and scrolls further down, seeing the said cause of the phenomena. 'Overload of hormones relating to romance and chemicals related to it,' 

"Son of a bitch! What kind of reason is that?!" he sneers at his screen and screams into his hands. 

"Are~? Where's Shirabu-kun?" Tendou tilts his head to the side while Semi places his bag down. 

'He turned into a fucking rabbit,' "He wasn't feeling well," he nonchalantly states, changing into his practice clothes. Tendou looks at him suspiciously, "That's all?" 

"Don't be uptight about it, it's all," 

"Never knew Semi-Semi was a type to keep secrets for Kenjiro-kun," 

Semi sends Tendou a look that makes him back away a bit. Ushijima was listening close by, silently commenting, "We don't appreciate players who can't take care of themselves," 

Semi just shuts his mouth, despite wanting to defend his junior. It wasn't like Shirabu chose to be a rabbit, it wasn't necessarily his fault. 

Time rolls by, and they head to their classes. Then another hour and two passes by and before they knew it, lunchtime has come. 

Semi orders food for the poor Shirabu and secretly makes his way back to his dorm room. He knocks, receiving no response. "Shirabu?" he calls out, then the door suddenly creaks open. 

He gets in, a lunch tray in both hands. "I didn't know what to get you so I ordered most of the vegetable options. Shirabu quietly takes a seat on their study tables as Semi sets down the tray. 

"Thank you," he quietly thanks him. 

Semi crosses his arms and looks at him while he scarfs down his food. "So, have you found a way yet? Tendou is really getting suspicious-" 

Another knock was heard on the door, "Kenken-chan~" Tendou's voice rings through as Semi and Shirabu look at each other in surprise. 

"Shit," both of them mutter. Semi immediately grabs Shirabu's hood and hides his ears, the close contact making Shirabu blush. Semi grabs him and makes him lay down on his bunk, wrapping a blanket around him. 

He quickly unwraps a cooling patch he had stashed in his table and places it on Shirabu's forehead. "Please keep the hood on, no matter what," he hooks up a facemask and pats Shirabu's head. 

Shirabu nods, at a loss for words. Semi takes in a deep breath and opens the door. "Ah! Semi-Semi!" Tendou smiles. Ushijima was behind him, looking forced to carry a bag of gruel. 

"We just wanted to see how Shirabu is doing," Ushijima cuts to the point. Semi opens the door wider, reluctantly as the two enter the room.  
Shirabu's heart was going to explode from his chest, nervous as the two peers over. "Oh, how are you feeling?" 

Shirabu does an 'okay' sign with his hand, "Semi-san is taking care of me properly," 

Tendou glances at a very stoic Semi, letting out an 'oh, so they have that kind of relationship,' type of look. Semi catches it and blushes, "Before you say anything, no we don't have that kind of relationship," 

Ushijima looks at Tendou confused, "What relationship?" 

Tendou chuckles at his dense boyfriend, "It's nothing Wakatoshi-kun," he tugs on him as they take their leave. "We left Shirabu some gruel from the cafeteria, feed him well 'kay?" he waves and closes the door behind him.

Semi and Shirabu let out a sigh of relief, Semi collapsing on a chair. "I thought he'd try something funny," he shakes off his polo. 

Shirabu was on the verge of tears. He didn't know why, but he wanted to cry. Perhaps he couldn't take his situation. 

"Semi-senpai,"

"Woah woah, what's with the senpai?"

"I- I'm gonna let down my pride once," he bites his lip, "I- I need your help,"

Semi folds his arms, "What is it?" 

Shirabu looks away, his ears drooping revealing them as the hood drops. "U-Um, it said that...I have to kiss anyone,"

Semi furrows his brows, 'That can't be right,' but he shrugs it off. "And?"

"I-" Shirabu stops as he overheats, a very prominent blush appearing on his cheeks. "Um-,"

Semi sighs, "You don't need to hide Shirabu, I know about the crush thing," he explains and sits in front of him, "I could find you your crush if that's what you wanted to say," 

Shirabu blushes and curses.

"I- Well you'd be surprised-" he covers his hand over his mouth, blushing profusely.

Semi looks at him with a confused expression. And then it sinks in. "Are you saying..." he looks at Shirabu in disbelief, "You like...me?"

"GEEZ! THIS IS TOO MUCH, I WANT TO DIE!" Shirabu suddenly freaks out. Semi jolts up, startled at the sudden outburst, his kouhai burying his head in his pillows.

Semi's heart pounds, a small smile creeping upon his face. "I mean, I won't mind," he suddenly states, blushing just like Shirabu.

Bunny boy raises his head in surprise as Semi stands up and closes in on him, "W-Wait!" he shoves his hands up Semi's face.

"Please don't do this out of pity, my heart wouldn't be able to cope afterward and I might turn into the real deal,"

"What makes you think I'm playing you?" Semi frowns and closes the space between them. Shirabu's eyes widen, surprised at the kiss but warms up to it, his heart happy.

A few moments later, his ears pop away, as if nothing happened. 

"Uwah!" he sighs in relief.

Semi smiles as he stands up, "Rest for a while okay?"

He exits the room hurriedly. Both of them internally freaking out as the kiss sinks into their minds.

It was safe to say that Shiratorizawa would have another couple.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

BONUS:

"So, what are we?" Shirabu bashfully asks Semi who was seated across him. Semi sighs and pats Shirabu's head.

"Whatever you want us to be,"

"A boyfriend then?"

Semi trips over and lands on the floor, garnering a laugh from Shirabu. "You did say whatever I wanted,"


End file.
